


Stop Following Me

by Val_Creative



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crush, Dare, Flirting, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dare was to flirt with Shizuo Heiwajima for a full five minutes without sustaining any bodily damages. Kida's lover-boy record was itching for favorable results. Challenge fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Following Me

x.o.x.o.x

 

Everything that had occurred this Tuesday morning was… _irritating_.

The warm breeze caused by passing traffic on the streets in Ikebukuro furiously fluttered his white tux shirt and untucked the material from his oversized belt. Tom kept calling every five minutes and Shizuo had to silence each ring by fiddling, irritated, with the volume on his cell phone. But worst of all was… _the kid_ …

A block from his childhood convenience store, Shizuo noticed someone walking behind him on the cracked and stained sidewalk, matching his stride.

Growling, _irritated yet again_ , he whirled around to glare dangerously at his stalker. A pair of golden eyes met the death glare sent without dread.

A ludicrously cheery grin stole over his young and not-quite-jaded features. After a moment of a soundless and intense staredown (two or three passerbys hastily moving around them), Shizuo grunted unimpressed, digging into his pocket for a cigarette without breaking eye contact.

"Why aren't you running away from me? What, are you stupid, kid?"

The smile on the blond boy was purposeful and exaggeratedly handsome and _just so fucking irritating_.

"Maybe I just want to talk to you," he replied with the air of one who was very satisfied with his current circumstances. Cheeky little bastard. Reminded him too much of a flea he unfortunately knew and hadn't gotten around to squashing properly yet.

"I've seen you around the city before so you ain't new…" Shizuo said, cigarette tight in his clench, "so you haffta be stupid…"

The boy laughed.

"I'm Kida." His golden eyes strayed down to the green striped thermos in Shizuo's hand. "You like coffee then?"

"Tea. Coffee makes me tense. Tea is supposed to calm someone." He didn't know he was sharing this information with this "Kida" punk. Shizuo wasn't an idiot. He could immediately spot the yellow scarf. "…Why are you still here, do ya want to piss me off?"

"So, asking you out to the coffee shop across the street… is out of the question?" Kida answered playfully, amused as the glare he received faded off into slight distrust.

Shizuo's stomach leapt in place but the swimmy feeling there was not unpleasant. Not until his ears picked out harsh and distant laughter coming from the split of the nearby street. Some boys with similar yellow scarves stared at them, as if they were on display, as if Shizuo's _irritation_ was some kind of joke.

With a violent jerk, Shizuo grabbed the front of Kida's hoodie, lifting him off his feet, and pushed him against the concrete wall.

The Yellow Scarves began retreating, yelling in panic.

Pain registered on Kida's face from the blow on the back of his head and he blinked rapidly, as if fighting a spell.

Shizuo's grip loosened a little at this.

There it was again. The violence. His uncontrollable anger. And this was just another victim of it. Another person to fear him.

He did not expect the blond boy to start laughing again.

"Did you have to do that?" Kida asked him, the smile returning, and he rubbed his head. "I mean, I probably deserved it…"

Frowning, Shizuo dropped him back onto his feet.

"Just go."

"Alright..."

Before Shizuo's hand could completely untangle from the hoodie, Kida boldly slid his hand over the other man's, turning it over and leaning down to press warm lips against the inside of his wrist.

"…Don't be shy to use it sometime, cool?"

The kid ducked away with a wave, still smiling, and took off into a run after the rest of the Yellow Scarves. Shizuo opened his hand that had been touched.

Sitting crumpled in his palm was a scribbled up phone number.

He crumpled it up further, tossing out his unlit cigarette in a garbage bin outside the building, and closed his fist around that crummy, scratchy piece of paper.

…Stupid kid.

 

x.o.x.o.x


End file.
